Prom night, the way it was suppost to happen
by Gleek318
Summary: A prom night the way we wanted it to happen.


This is my first fic, so have mercy. I know it's long but there was so much story to tell!! I do not own any of these characters, but they're on my wish list.

--CHAPTER1--

Brian

Mikey had just left my loft. At first I was mad, 'Jesus Mikey you couldn't just let me die in peace!' Then after the little pep talk, I thought of something to live for. Something I wanted more then anything in the world. Something I loved, that little blond twink I found under a street lamp on Liberty Avenue. Justin Taylor.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Brian fucking Kinney wasn't supposed to screw anyone twice, let alone hundreds of times, and fall for the damned guy!! But it was to late, I had decided, I loved the little shit. And right then, I knew what I was doing tonight.

--CHAPTER 2--

Justin

I was up in my room at Debs, Emmet was fussing over me, it was kinda fun. Getting all dressed up, but I couldn't help but get upset. Not that I didn't love Daph, she was my best friend, but I wanted to go to prom with him, the man I loved. And even though he never said it, I wanted to believe he loved me to. I wanted to glide around the dance floor and see the expression on everybody's faces when they saw us, but mostly I just wanted him. Stupid dream huh?

Brian

Before I left the loft I made sure everything was perfect. Rose petal trail, check. Candles ready to be lit, check. Champagne and glasses check. Romantic atmosphere, check. Call to the DJ telling him what song to play if he wanted to meet Mr. Franklin, check. I grabbed my scarf and was out the door. It was decided, I would go to his prom, we would dance. Then I would bring him back and romance the shit out a him.

Justin 

Wow this place looks great, Daph looks great, and I, I look hot and we all know it!! Ok I might be a little arrogant, but I learned from the master didn't I? Daph wants to dance, so yeah lets do it. A little later Daph and I are dancing and we're pretty good. What is she tapping my shoulder for? "What is it Daph?" "Turn around Justin!" OK what could be so important? I turn and look. Holy Shit!!

Brian 

God what am I doing here? Look at this place, swarming with 18 year olds. What did I do this for, then he turns, and smiles, and I know why.

Justin

He's here. He actually came. I am so shocked I don't know what to do, so I smile and he seems to relax and come over. Works every time.

--CHAPTER 3--

Both 

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds."

" I thought I'd recapture my lost youth, you look hot Daphne, I'd fuck you."

" Mind if I borrow your date?"

'OK DJ that's your cue.' Brian thought

'Well that music change was a coincidence, not' Justin was catching on.

_You can dance, you can dance with a guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight_

They both swayed not touching when Brian moved the scarf they came together.

_You can smile, every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight _

They were goofing, Brian puckered his lips and Justin laughed.

_But don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms your gonna be, so darlin' save the last dance for me_

The two men moved around the room with grace and beauty

_MMM Oh I know, oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun _

Brian spun Justin then they swayed together

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone but don't forget who's taking you home or in who's arms your gonna be, so darlin save the last dance for me _

The couple kept moving and spinning on the open floor gazing into each others eyes

_Baby don't you know I love you so, can't you feel it when we touch, I will never never let you go, I love you oh so much _

They never broke their gaze, lost in each others eyes

_You can dance, you can dance, go and carry on til' the night is gone and it's time to go, if he asks, of your all alone, can he take you home you must tell him no. So don't forget who's taking you home, or in who's arms your gonna be, so darlin save the last dance for me._

Justin removed Brian's jacket, teasing him with an almost kiss, he threw the jacket to Daphne and flung the scarf back around Brian, using it to hold on to him for a minute

The music went without lyrics and Brian took the opportunity to spin Justin around, while moving up the open dance floor. Justin gladly spun, using his partner as his solid object, the thing always there to help not spin out of control and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Cause don't forget who's taking you hooooome or in who's arms your GONNA BE!! _

Justin was dipped trusting Brian to keep him from falling

_So darlin save the last dance for me mmmmmmmm save the last dance for me mmmmmmmm save the last dance for me. _

Brian swooped his lover off the ground spinning with him, they finally couldn't take it any more and slammed they're lips together locking in a passionate embrace. Justin couldn't believe it, Brian was kissing him in front of everyone, why was he doing this, then when he looked in to Brian's eyes he understood, he saw it, the love, the love that was there all along as finally come out. They walk off the dance floor hand in hand.

--CHAPTER 4--

Before they leave the building, Brian told Justin to wait while he gets his jacket. Brian ran over to Daphne, no one had moved, they were still shocked a what they had just witnessed.

"Hey Daphne I just came back for my jacket"

"Oh yeah here Brian, and let me be the first to say, that was fucking amazing!"

"Thanks, hey I have a question, do you know if anyone here is video taping?"

"Yeah there are is a tripod on the stage taping the dance floor, the school was gonna sell copies for a last minute fund raiser"

"Here's 25 bucks, is that enough for a copy?"

"That's enough for two with 5 left over, here take your money!"

"No I want a copy and I'm sure you do to."

"In that case where's the 5 more for Justin's copy?" Ok he had to tell her.

"Well I was hoping we would only need the one, cause tonight, I plan on asking him to move back in. As my fiancé"

Daphne didn't know what to say so she went with "YOUR SHITTING ME!!"

"Keep your voice down, and no I'm not, I'm gonna ask tonight, so keep the 5 and consider it a payoff for acting surprised when we announce it!" He said with a smirk

" You got it Brian, and congratulations" she meant it, she loved Brian, cause he made Justin happy.

"Thanks again, do you have a lift home?"

"I drove now will you get back to him!!"

Brian smirked, smiled and hugged Daphne to return to Justin.

"What took you so long" Justin asked, he wanted to get Brian alone somewhere so badly.

"Daphne was talking my ear off, you ready to go?" Justin nodded and they left.

--CHAPTER 5--

They got in the Jeep and drove back to the loft. That was when Brian learned you have to keep one eye out for green while making out at every stoplight. They pulled up to Brian's building, got out and walked to he door. They couldn't keep they're hands off each other in the elevator. When they reached Brian's front door he tied the white scarf around Justin's eyes and told him that he had to get a surprise ready. They went in and shut the door, Justin stood at the door, blind while

Brian went around the room lighting all the candles.

"Come on Brian can't I take this thing off!! I just want to get you in bed!" Justin joked

"Just one more minute" Why did I get so many freaking candles? Brian though to himself as he lit the last 5 of them. He quickly changed is mind when he saw how ridiculously romantic the room looked.

"OK hold on I'm coming over to you" Brian said after he had lit the last of the candles, quietly opened the champagne, and poured Justin and him a glass. He set the glasses on the counter and went to stand behind Justin. He untied the scarf and as he slid it down Justin face he whispered surprise!!

When Justin felt the material fall from his face, he opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. "Brian what is all this?" He asked as he was handed a glass of champagne. "Well there was a reason I came to your prom tonight you know" Brian said. "And what would that reason be?" Justin asked, taking a sip of champagne. "Because.." Brian said as he took Justin's hand and led him to the couch. "I have something I want to tell you." "What that you have transformed your loft into a honeymoon sweet?" Justin joked. "Something like that." 'ok Kinney breath, and begin' Brian thought to himself then he began the speech he'd been practicing in his head the whole ride to and from the prom.

" Justin, the night I saw you appear under that lamppost I knew there was something special about you, hell I was even scared to go over to you if you can believe it.." He couldn't, but he let Brian go on. "When I dropped you off at school I was nervous because I thought I would never see you again even though I covered it well, I was testing to see if you would try to come back. Then you started popping up every where, that's when I stopped panicking and started to fall, whether I wanted to realize it or not. And then there was that night at Babylon, I had been cruising those guys all night and finally got them, but all you had to do was take your shirt off and shake a little, and they were all yours." Justin laughed a little, he remembered that night, that was the night he made history, he was the first person to sleep with Brian Kinney twice. Brian went on ,"But that was only the beginning, when I got robbed and kicked you out I was just looking for an excuse, I had started to feel something I had never felt before so I got scared and tried to eliminate the source, only to go and get it back because that feeling was replaced with a horrible one when you left. I kept you at what I thought was a safe distance, close enough to keep an eye on you but far enough to have time to get my feelings straight. Yesterday morning, when I woke up to find myself old not just because I was 30, but because I had lost that promotion to a younger man. Then you asked me to your prom, and I wondered why you wanted me, an old man who treats you like shit? That's why I turned you down because I thought you could do way better. I told Lindsay that you asked me while I was shopping and she thought it was so adorable, and that being thirty was the beginning of my life not the end. I thought differently, that's when I bought this," he said holding up the scarf while Justin sat silently listening to every word. " While you were at Michaels farewell party I was here drinking and playing around with it, til like 7 am! He came over to see why I did not attend the fine affair I was jacking off, normal right, only I had this tied around my neck, and strung up to the rafters. He got me down and yelled at me for a while before he left."

Justin stopped him, he couldn't hear any more, "Brian, stop, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I want to be honest with you, I did all of this after he left."

"But why?" Justin asked "Why all of this."

"Because Michaels speech made me realize what I had to live for." Brian answered.

"And what would that be Brian?" Justin asked scared out of his mind but trying to keep his cool.

Brian met his gaze, "You"

"Me?" Justin asked, Brian nodded.

" What this long speech has been leading up to is," he took Justin's hand in his, took a deep breath and said it, "I love you"

He paused and then said this, "Justin Taylor I love you, more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so," he took out a velvet box and he saw tears form in Justin's eyes, "will you marry me?"

There was silence for a minute, Justin stared at the rings, two gold ones and two silver ones both with inscriptions on them. One silver said 'BK is mine' the other said the same with the letters JT in place of BK. The gold ones both said 'Fuck the law I love him' The were probably the wedding bands, and the silver were the engagement.

After studying them, Justin lifted his gaze from the rings and looked at Brian, tears in his eyes, he studied the man and then said, " Let me get this straight, you show up at my prom looking like a god, and we share an amazing dance together, we make out the whole way home, then we stop and, you say I love you for the first time, and you propose all on the same night, hell all in the same SENTENCE!" and then he laughed.

Brian just smiled at him and said, "Yes yes I did"

Justin responded quickly, "OK just wanted to straighten that OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!" They embraced each other tightly and shared a warm passionate kiss before placing the sliver rings on each other's fingers. Then they follow the roses to the bedroom where they MADE LOVE for the 1st,2nd,3rd,4th,5th,and 6th time.

They layed afterwards in each others arms and Justin laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Brian asked him

"Nothing, just a stupid dream", 'that just came true' He squeezed his fiance tightly and they fell asleep in eachothers arms, as engaged men.

Feed Back greatly appreciated!


End file.
